The Perished Heroes
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: Betrayal is a cruel thing to do to a human being, especially to someone who's overly loyal. And what happens when a overly loyal person gets betrayed, they malfunction. That's what happened to Percy Jackson after he was betrayed. New forces are awaking and the gods need his help, will he join them or will he condemn them for what they did?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Like the summary says, it's a rewrite of the forbidden warrior, but with better writing, better plots and more interesting stuff. Please give it a chance; really looking forward to writing this story, but it'll be pointless without you fans. So please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the reviews. This story is new so I am willing to take any help I can get. I need some OC's so if you guys have any ideas then please let me know. Pm me or leave it in the review. I need the name, age, description of character, parents and powers. That'll be it for now, you can trust me to develop the rest. Anyway I'll stop rambling now, this story is Rated M, just for safety in case I curse or put some blood and gore here and there, lol. Please review, if you like it then favorite and follow this story for further updates, which I have not made a schedule for. Enjoy and until next time pce out :D**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The second war with Gaia and her children, the gigantes, had ended. The war that finally made the Greek gods get off their thrones and help their children. Of course it was in the interest of self preservation, but regardless they had ignored the Ancient Laws and made direct interference. After the gods won the war, with the help of the half-bloods, they didn't know what to expect. Never had they thought that the day would come and they would directly intervene. They were wondering if some divine punishment was approaching, from a being they heard so little about but had no doubts existed.

But to their surprise, along with the demigods', nothing happened. No extreme punishments were given, not even the fates said a word. This result outraged the half-bloods. All their lives they lived in solitude, serving a parent that they rarely met; only to find out that everything they were told was a lie. There was chaos in the throne room of the gods, chaos that not even Zeus' master bolt could silence.

There would have been another war right that moment, if not for the cunning and witty thinking of the goddess of wisdom. She explained that they simply had not known about the lack of consequences for their rule breaking. And to appease them she had convinced her father to reward the brave children. Zeus gladly accepted, not wanting to face another war at the moment. The war they had just faced was taxing on their powers. The gift giving would have started within the minute, if a certain demigod had not suggested that they mourn their dead first; many brave heroes had lost their lives in the war. And the demigod didn't want to leave them without a proper funeral. Zeus had agree and said they would receive whatever they wanted, in a later time.

A week went by as the gods and demigods mourned their dead. Among them had been a brave warrior named Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and a beautiful demigoddess named Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Frank had the unfortunate luck of being in the range of Porphyrion's lightning bolt. The giant had thrown it intending to hit Jason Grace, but the demigod had flown out the way and the bolt soared through the air before imbedding itself into the chuddy shape shifter. Within seconds he was turned to ash, along with the piece of wood that was his life line, which was unlucky enough to be in his pocket. The death of his comrade had affected Jason, but not the way it did when Piper, his girlfriend, had a knife stabbed into her back. She became distracted when Jason barreled past her and crashed into a large boulder. She tried to move towards him, intending to assist him. But before she could get far an earthborn drove a knife, made of earth, through her back.

When the prophecy of seven had lost their second member, they let their rage take over. Their deaths had been a turning point in the war, causing the army of the gods to fight with more vigor and ferocity.

Within the next passing hours the war was over. Gaia had been put back to slumber and the giants had returned to their father, in Tartarus.

Throughout the week, the son of Jupiter was rarely seen as he remained in cabin one and mourned his lost girlfriend. Hazel had taken Frank's death hard but still remained with her friends in hope getting through it together.

A month had passed since the dead were given their proper rights. The demigods had been called back to assemble in the throne room of the gods. As promised, the half-bloods had gotten their gifts. Some wished for material possession, others wished for blessings.

The remaining five of the prophecy, along with some other lucky members, were given the option to become immortal. Most of them accepted gladly, relishing in the honor of becoming a god. But they were offered their responsibilities individually.

Jason Grace had shared his powers with his father and became the god of Lightning, air and Heroes.

Hazel did the same and became the goddess of jewels and the dead.

Leo became the god of fire and machines.

When it was the daughter of Athena's turn, Annabeth Chase had been offered an extra responsibility, should she accept then it was to be hers. Before she was told what it was, she had been given an explanation saying that, if she was to accept this responsibility then she would need to cut off all her ties to the camp, in able to focus on her work. That is of course until she was done, but no one knew how long this task was going to take.

Hearing this, she was ready to decline the offer. She could not leave Percy and her friends behind. But she remained silent, giving the gods a chance to present her with the offer.

Her mother had been the one to present the offer, inquiring her about her thoughts on the idea of her rebuilding all of Greece, for it had decimated in the war.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she heard. She assumed she must have heard wrong, but when she looked at her mother; she saw the truth in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, but to her astonishment, along with everyone else's, she responded with a resounding yes. Annabeth let her hubris take over as she beamed at her mom, who in return smiled proudly at her daughter. She had totally forgotten that Percy was in the room.

Percy, hearing the answer, rushed out of the throne room. He was sick to his stomach from the betrayal he felt as he stormed through Olympus.

Poseidon followed suit to bring his son back, but by the time he was out the doors, Percy was long gone.

Moments later Poseidon returned, fuming with anger. He walked in and took his throne. He didn't say anything, just glared at Athena and Annabeth as he seethed in silence.

"Brother, what happened?" Zeus inquired.

"He's gone. There is no trace of him, it's like he just vanished into the air." Poseidon said still holding his glare.

"Do you have something to say barnacle beard?" Athena smirked at her old time rival.

"If I wasn't so drained right now, I would make you fade." His expression changed into that of nothingness. He didn't let a hint of emotion slip through. And the lack of nothingness on his face made the seriousness of his threat increase tenfold.

Athena was left aghast by the threat. Any other time she would have replied with a witty comeback that would make the god of the seas sprout idiotic insults, going back and forth. But the lack of emotion in his threat made it seem that much worse. She knew that she should keep her mouth shut, for even in his weakened state the god of seas could _and_ would follow through on his threat.

Athena looked down to find her daughter sobbing at her feet. It must have finally dawned on her the consequences of her choice. Athena shrunk herself down and grabbed Annabeth in a comforting hug. No one said anything as they watched the interaction between the mother and daughter.

"Let us finish here; then we can search for young Perseus. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, step forward." Zeus said breaking the silence that had enveloped the throne room.

A moment passed and no one stepped forward. "Nico Di Angelo?" Zeus repeated looking around the room. But they couldn't locate the young son of Hades.

Hades cleared his throat, making everyone turn their heads toward him. "I believe my son has followed the son of my brother. Let us leave the task of bringing Perseus back up to him for now."

"Okay, let us continue then." Zeus said as Poseidon sent a nod of gratitude towards his older brother.

The gods continued with the ceremony until none but two were left, the two missing demigods.

When they were done, Zeus ordered Artemis to take the hunt and turn the world upside down until the demigods were found. Poseidon said he would search the seas and Hades said he would look in the underworld. Hermes promised that he would keep an eye out in his travels. And Apollo said he would look for them during the day from his sun chariot. The gods all dispersed after the meeting was concluded, each going in their own way. Artemis took her newly immortalized lieutenant and teleported away to start her mission.

Two thousand years had passed since that day. And the missing demigods were yet to be found. After a century of searching, to no avail, they were claimed to be dead, earning them the title of being called The Perished Heroes. But they were not forgotten, statues were build in their honor on both Camps and Olympus.

Though they were claimed to be dead, some didn't give up their search. Artemis and the hunt continued the search, being intrigued at how the demigods were able to evade her and her huntresses. Poseidon searched relentlessly, looking on both land and the sea. Hades searched as well, for he knew they were not in his realm. Others, like Hermes, Apollo and Hestia, helped whenever they could. But the demigods, if they were still alive, simply didn't want to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, coming at you with chapter 2 of The Perished Ones. I might have misspoken when I said this story won't be that different from my Forbidden Warrior, in fact it's completely different, but the concept is still the same. I'm sorry about that; I would appreciate it if you still chose to read this story though. I guarantee that it will be awesome. Anyway enjoy and leave reviews, if have any questions then please comment them, and I will try my best to answer whatever they are to the best of my knowledge. And if you do enjoy then please favorite and follow this story for further updates. **_

_**That is all, I don't own anything Rick Riordian created, if I did then it wouldn't be this shitty. Also you guys can thank my awesome beta dorylover for the editing (that means if you find any mistakes, it's on her lol). And to show I look at the reviews and questions, I will answer one now. To OmegaBanda14, Percy left because he felt betrayed by Annabeth leaving, and as for Nico, well you will get your answer later on in the chapters :D. Until next time pce.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Over the span of two thousand years, some changes took place involving the Greek gods and their children. One change was the two camps burying their past and unifying to build one single camp, which was closer to Olympus; right on the bank of the Hudson River, directly west of the Empire State Building.

This would have caught the attention of the mortals, regardless of how much the mist was used, if not for the fact that the gods had taken control of everything south of Central Park.

Five centuries after the second giant war, the gods had decided to bring Olympus down from the top of the Empire State building. Everything between w 59st and Battery Park had been destroyed to be replaced by Olympus and the big camp; a place for the children of the gods. Boundary walls had been built around that part of the island to stop any trespassers; mortal or immortal.

This would have caused even a bigger uproar had the gods, major and minor, not come together to manipulate the minds of the mortals into thinking the island of Manhattan had always been that way. They had not used the mist for this task, for it was not strong enough, instead they had directly altered the minds of the mortals.

Some other changes took place, changes like Hades and Hestia gaining a throne in the Olympian council. Due the changes, there was peace and harmony as the demigods and gods lived their lives.

Demigods lived their lives, had families, and didn't die until the Fates caught up to them.

Everything was going well, until a prophecy had been given; a prophecy that was going to destroy two thousand years of peace. The Prophecy had been delivered by Apollo himself during one of the weekly council meetings.

_*Flashback*_

_The gods, major and minor, were all sitting in the throne room for the weekly council meeting. Nothing serious was ever discussed during these meetings. The only reason they were still conducted were because of old traditions. It was the usual; the big three arguing over who was mothers favorite, the twin archers arguing about who was the better archer. _

_But this meeting suddenly changed when in the middle of his argument with his twin, Apollo's body went limp and he dropped from his throne. But before he could reach the floor his body went rigid and he straightened to his feet. _

_Everyone watched in stunned silence as his usual blue eyes turned green and green smoke sprouted from his mouth. When he spoke, his usual voice was replaced by an old raspy one. _

"_All the demigods and gods_

_Shall unite against all odds_

_The return of the eldest sons_

_Will answer the call of the oldest ones_

_For Olympus to be preserved_

_Fate must deliver justice well deserved"_

_After that, the green smoke retreated back into his mouth and his eyes returned to their normal color. His body went limp once again and would have dropped to floor, if not for Hermes, who grabbed him and placed him back on his throne. He slouched there for a moment before awakening and sitting upright. Another moment passed before someone decided to break the silence. _

"_What in the name of Olympus was that?" Zeus questioned, his uneasiness already taking over._

"_I am guessing that's our new prophecy." Apollo replied casually, but the worry was clear on his face. _

_Never had Apollo himself had delivered a prophecy, but the fact that he had this time worried him to no ends._

"_I had a feeling you'd say that." Poseidon muttered. _

_There was yet another moment of silence before everyone started talking at the same time; each stating their own thoughts on the new revelation. _

"_SILENCE" Zeus bellowed, slamming his bolt down on the floor. Once everyone had lulled down he turned to Athena. "What do you make of this?" _

"_I can't say much right now but the first two lines are quite simple. _'All the demigods and gods, shall unite against all odds,' _looks like whoever the enemy is, the gods and their children have to work together to defeat them; like the last war." She explained as everyone listened intently. This prophecy, if taken lightly, could possibly be their end. "The next lines_ 'The return of the eldest sons, will answer the call of the oldest ones' _seems to talk about the enemies, referring to them as the old ones. And these eldest sons will be here to answer their call. But I can't say who the old ones are, or who the eldest sons are either. And for the last two lines _'For Olympus to be preserved, Fate must deliver justice well deserved,' _I guess to save Olympus; we need the help of the fates." She finished her deciphering as everyone had grave looks on their faces. _

"_But I mean just because we have a prophecy, doesn't mean it will happen now. The prophecy involving the second war with the titans took almost a century to come to life." Annabeth said from her throne next to Thalia._

"_Yes my dear, but the prophecy involving our grandmother came to life within a year, maybe less." Hestia countered, looking at the young goddess with gentle eyes. But behind those gentle eyes, there seemed to be a hint of hatred and anger towards the young goddess of Architecture and Thoughts. The reason behind that hint of hatred and anger seems to be unknown. _

"_Hestia is right, we need to contact the fates. Maybe they can help better explain the situation." Hades stated as others nodded, seeing the reason behind what he said._

"_But uncle, they haven't been seen for the past two millenniums. How do we contact them?" Thalia retorted. The usual confident goddess had now lost that confidence had taken on the persona of uneasiness. _

_Everyone, again, started up their own conversations, talking about their own way of figuring out the location of the Fates. And once again Zeus slammed his bolt down, silencing the room. _

"_I want you all to start a search for the fates. Any place you can think, no matter how obvious, look there. Make this your top priority. We will discuss your findings at the meeting next week. Now meeting adjourned." He said disappearing in a flash of lighting. Everyone else followed his example and left the throne room their own way to begin their search._

_*End of Flashback* _

A week passed and no one had found anything. The prophecy had already left the gods and demigods feeling uneasy, and the lack of evidence as to where the Fates were hiding only increased that uneasiness.

The gods were once again in their throne room, waiting for everyone to show up so their weekly meeting could start. The demigods at camp were given permission to attend this meeting, for the prophecy involved them as well.

Once everyone had taken their respected seats and the room went silent, Zeus started the meeting.

"Has anyone made any discoveries?" He asked, hoping the others had more luck then he had in his findings.

To his displeasure everyone in the room shook their heads. This resulted in only deepening the frown that had already existed on his face.

"What will we do now father?" Artemis inquired. She tried to sound calm for the demigods that were present, but everyone could tell that she was feeling apprehensive.

Zeus would have replied if a satyr hadn't walked into the throne room, making all eyes turn towards him.

"What is it Ceas?" Grover, god of the wild, asked from his throne. He frowned at the arrival of the satyr. Not that he was upset, but it isn't wise to interrupt a council meeting.

The satyr bowed before speaking. "There's someone who wants an audience with the council." The nervousness was clear on his face.

"Who's stupid enough to interrupt the meeting of the gods?" Annabeth muttered more to herself then to the being that were present. But the satyr had heard her and, unfortunately, chose to reply.

"He didn't tell me his name. But he told me it was extremely urgent Lady Annabeth."

His reply turned her cheeks a shade of pink, but she quickly hid it behind a frown, directed at the satyr.

"Send him in then. Let's see what's so important enough that he had to venture all the way to Olympus and interrupt our meeting." Zeus stated leaning back on his throne. In this situation, he would smite anyone that was stupid enough to interrupt his meeting, but recent events had forced him to be patient with everything around him.

The satyr bowed once again and left the room, only to return a moment later with someone trailing him. "Here he is milord." He said before leaving the throne room permanently.

Everyone stared at the boy that now stood in their presence. He seemed to be around the age of twenty with the height of six feet four. His face was adorned by the shadow of a beard that hid his chiseled features, and his head held short cut black hair. Everything about him seemed ordinary except for his eyes, which were the color of purple. This was a first, no one had ever heard of a being with purple eyes.

"Who are you? And what is it that you want with the gods?" Hestia questioned calmly before her brother or his daughter could snap at the boy.

"Better question would be is what do you gods want with me?" The boy replied. His voice sounding very soothing, like leaves whistling in the wind, to the people who heard it that they couldn't help but feel at ease.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked shaking herself out of the little trance.

"You've been looking for me, right?" The boy replied, his expression turning into a frown at the sound of the goddess talking.

"Why would we be looking for you? Who are you?" Jason snapped, growing tired of the boy's inquiries as answers.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but haven't you all been searching for Fate?" The boy quipped.

"Yes, we've been looking for the _Fates_. But what does that have to do with you?" Athena stated, being the first to notice his singular use of the word Fates. She narrowed her eyes, examining the boy closely. She knew he had to be a demigod or a god, for no other being or creature would have been able to enter Olympus without permission. She couldn't place it but there was something about him that put her on edge. She was so focused on inspecting the boy that she was a little startled when he spoke.

"Why don't _you_ tell me that? Considering how everyone here has turned the world upside down looking for me, this must be some important shit." He said which threw everyone's mind into a flurry of questions.

Athena was the first to compose herself. "Are you telling us that _you're_ Fate?" She questioned, her narrowed eyes turning into a frown.

"Alive and kicking. How can I be of service?" He said giving a slight bow of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: How's it going guys. I know my posting is not constant, but college is not what i expected. But Christmas break is here so i will try to post as much as possible. I'm here with chapter 3 of this awesome story. Before you read, a little reminder, this story is rated M, which means that there will be cursing and other rated stuff. Anyways, enjoy and if you like then leave a review and favorite and follow this story for further updates. All editing credit goes to my awesome beta dorylover,(which means if you find any mistakes then send hellhounds after her, not me lol) That's it for now so until next chapter, pce out :D. Btw i don't own anything Percy Jackson related, all credit goes to the original author, Rick.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously on The Perished Heroes:_

_"Why don't you tell me that? Considering how everyone here has turned the world upside down looking for me, this must be some important s***." He said, throwing everyone's mind into a flurry of questions._

_Athena was the first to compose herself. "Are you telling us that you're Fate?" She questioned, her narrowed eyes turning into a frown._

_"Alive and kicking. How may I be of service?" He said giving a slight bow of his head._

The throne room of the gods was reserved; no sound was being emitted from the superior beings. Athena, being the sharp one in the group, was the first to process the information she had just heard.

"How can you be Fate? What happened to the three sisters?" She inquired skeptically.

"I don't know. I only see them when they come to check on things every other century or so." The boy, or Fate, replied nonchalantly.

"What I meant was, how did you come to be Fate, and that is saying I believe what you're saying, which I don't?" Athena declared.

"I don't give a rats ass if you believe me or not. I just came here because you guys were looking for me. Now if it's something important then speak or I shall take my leave." Fate said passing his hand through his short cut hair. He didn't seem to care that he was in the front of the Olympian council, and that speaking with disrespect could end your life. He acted like he did this on a daily basis.

"Don't speak to my mother like that you ηλίθιος." Annabeth exclaimed, jumping out of her throne. Fate turned to look at her as she glared at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then just let out a deep sigh. He looked down and shook his head before turning around and walking away.

Everyone was confused by his reaction; they were expecting some form of retaliation for being cursed at by the young goddess.

"Wait." Someone called out before he could reach the wide doors that led to the outside world. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Say we did believe you were Fate. Are you here to help us?" It had been Thalia who had spoken.

He slowly turned back to face Thalia. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm here to find out why everyone here has been looking for me. Whatever the problem is, I can't promise to help you." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "However, I do promise to fully hear out what you have to say."

"Thank you, I guess that's all we can ask for right now." Thalia said giving Fate a small smile, which he returned with a nod of acceptance.

"Why are we doing this? He is clearly lying. I mean how can he be Fate? The sisters have been around even before us, why would they suddenly transfer their power to someone else?" Athena stated, turning to address the council members.

"That's enough Athena. We don't know how the Fates work, and if they decided to give up their power then that's their decision. All I know is that we've been searching for Fate and he just showed up to our doorstep. Now explain the situation to the child or stay silent." Zeus ordered. He was feeling impatient with the oncoming threat, and he didn't have time for his daughter to overcome her hubris.

Athena looked at her father in betrayal. Never in her eternal life had he ever spoken to her like that. She decided to stay silent as she slumped in her throne. She caught the young boy smiling and sent him a glare. Some of the other deities joined the young boy and smiled at Athena's discomfort.

"Anyways, Apollo delivered a prophecy a week ago, that's why we've been looking for you." Thalia explained, deciding to move on from the moment of awkwardness.

Thalia waited for Fate to reply, but he just remained silent as he looked at her with an expression of inexpressiveness. She continued when she realized that he wasn't going to reply. "The prophecy mentioned that you were going to deliver justice that was well deserved."

"It might be better to let him hear the whole prophecy my dear" Hestia interjected.

Thalia nodded in reply and recited the full prophecy.

"All the demigods and gods

Shall unite against all odds

The return of the eldest sons

Will answer the call of the oldest ones

For Olympus to be preserved

Fate must deliver justice that is well deserved"

Fate's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to the whole prophecy. He had known about the rising of the old ones and the deliverance of a prophecy, but he had not known the contents of the revelation, and never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that it would have included him.

When Thalia finished, she stayed silent, giving him time to absorb all the new information.

"That's something." Fate said finally speaking.

"If you were truly Fate then shouldn't you have already known this?" Annabeth sneered, taking her mother's place in scrutinizing the young man.

"Look you little shit, _Fate_ is just a job title. I don't _create _destinies, I just direct it. So like you and your mother and everyone else here, I don't fucking know all details of every little piece of shit that goes on. So how about you do us all a favor and shut you're your fuckuing trap, okay? It'd make my job easier and maybe you could learn a thing or two that could save your asses." His voice remained calm as ever, but his anger was shouting at the top of its lungs through his words.

The young goddess and her mother looked ashen at his obvious insult, and everyone was a little taken back by his choice of words.

Athena and Annabeth would have run him through with their spear and dagger but one glance at Zeus made them remain silent.

"So what do you make of this?" Zeus questioned, choosing to ignore Fates language.

"Well I can't decipher the prophecy for you. And I can't help you fight either." Fate replied, frowning. This had really surprised him.

"Why can't you help us?" Poseidon asked, finally speaking.

"I can't directly interfere with matters that happen throughout the world, my position doesn't allow me to."

"What do you mean?" Hades questioned.

"My job is to lead Fate, put it in the direction that's best. I can't directly intervene and change it anyway I want." Fate explained as everyone listened intently.

"But the Prophecy directly says that you will help us." One of the minor goddesses said from the side of the room.

"I know what it says. But I won't help you." He replied turning to face the minor goddess who had spoken; it was Hecate.

"So does this mean the prophecy won't come true?" Leo asked from his seat next to his friend Jason.

"No, most of it will come true. I just won't be here to help you fight." Fate stated.

"So what does that mean?" Jason asked with a frown.

"It means that you will not win this upcoming fight and the enemy will destroy Olympus." He declared as loud gasps filled the throne room. He looked around as some of them shed tears at the thought of losing their home. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"I can always make you help us." Zeus stated. He grabbed his Lightning Bolt for emphasis.

"You can give it your best shot. But if you were to attack me then the old ones won't be your only enemy in the upcoming war." Fate replied with a chuckle.

"I thought you couldn't directly intervene with the worldly affairs." Athena said, finally speaking again, glaring at Fate.

He chuckled once again. "I said I wouldn't intervene, I never said I couldn't."

"So there's nothing you can do to help us?" Poseidon asked sadly. Olympus wasn't his home, but his loyalty didn't allow him to abandon his brethren.

"I can give you a chance to prepare. I can give you the names of your enemy." He replied.

All eyes, once again, turned to face the young man. "The oldest ones refer to the first of creation; the first inhabitants of Earth, also known as the Primordials."

Loud gasps once again filled the throne room. Fate rolled his eyes at their ignorance before continuing. "I don't know why you're surprised. You have faced a Primordial before. Gaia, though she wasn't at full power, is one of the Primordials. And she is back again, but this time she isn't alone, she brought her brethren."

Everyone was stunned to silence. Two thousand years ago, the gods and demigods together couldn't handle Gaia, and now she was back, but this time she brought more people like her.

"Do you know who her brethren are?" Hestia asked. The goddess of the hearth was frightened at the revelation of her grandmother returning, and the thought of more deities like her only increased her fright.

"Most likely it's Eros, Pontus and his wife Thalassa." Fate replied, giving the goddess a weak smile.

"Are there any others who would join her?" Hades asked. He too was frightened, but he hid it well.

"There is one more, but pray that he doesn't join her. Currently he is in slumber, but if he were to awaken and ally himself with Gaia, then the downfall of Olympus is a hundred percent guaranteed." Fate replied with a frown.

"Who is he?" Thalia asked nervously.

"He is the oldest of the Primordials and personification of the pit in the Underworld: Tartarus."

"How is it possible that Gaia is awake anyways? What caused her to awaken so rapidly?" Zeus inquired.

"Well she isn't fully awake yet, but she will be within two to three months. Regardless, the fact that she almost awakened two millenniums ago is causing her to rise more rapidly. And it's also because of all the sacrifices that are being made to her." Fate explained.

"What? Who's making sacrifices to her?" Zeus asked, hearing of this for the first time.

Fate looked at him blankly. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding." He said glaring at Zeus. When Zeus didn't reply, he continued. "Aside from Apollo, Hermes, and Thalia, do any of you visit the mortal world?"

Everyone aside from the three mentioned deities shook their heads. "Well while you've all been relaxing and living your lives in peace, Gaia resurrected all of the Titans, she even brought back Kronos. And the gigantes are not far behind. So you not only have to face Primordials, but Gaia's children." He practically yelled. He couldn't believe these Olympians. The world was almost in ruins, and this was first they were hearing of this.

"You know, maybe you deserve what's coming your way. You Olympians aren't fit to rule; all you care about is yourself. Anyway I've helped deliver the names of your enemies, like I said. I'll be taking my leave now." He said glaring at the group of gods as his body started to glow a shade of purple.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: What's up guys, Anaklusmus here, and i brought chapter 4 with me. But before i present the chapter, i have a question regarding this story. I know a lot of you were not happy with this story being the re-write for the forbidden warrior, so i came up with an alternative. If you guys want, i will repost Forbidden Warrior, after fixing the mistakes of course, and i will keep this story as a new idea. So let me know what you guys want, accept this as the re-write or make this a new story and repost the forbidden warrior. Let me know in the reviews, or PM if you want, but i need your opinions on this. I can't continue until i know what you guys want, and if i am not writing to please the fans than what's the point, am i right. I might also put up a poll on my account, if i figure out how that thing works(lol), and you guys can go vote there. So let me know anyway you can so i can properly plan and write the stories. Anyways, with that aside here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it, sorry if you think it's short. Still working on trying to make my chapters longer, but don't know how to do it yet without sounding boring. All editing credit goes to my awesome beta dorylover, so you guys can thank her for actually making this story enjoyable. Anyway, if you liked the chapter then please favorite and follow this story for further updates. Until then pce out :D**_

**_And as always, i don't own anything Percy Jackson related. All credit goes to the original author._**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Previously on The Perished Heroes._

_"You know, maybe you deserve what's coming your way. You Olympians aren't fit to rule; all you care about is yourself. Anyway I've helped deliver the names of your enemies, like I said. I'll be taking my leave now." He said glaring at the group of gods as his body started to glow a shade of purple._

The Olympians had hosted Fate in a meeting that had only served to increase the anxiety they were already feeling from the Prophecy that was delivered a week before. After Fate's outburst about the events that were occurring in the outside world, each god that was present in that meeting took their time to visit it, and get a first hand experience of everything that was going on. And they had to say that Fate had soften the events for them; things were much worse than he had let on.

Yes the world looked normal, from a mortal's point of view, but hidden behind the facade of regularity was an explosion about to detonate. Little by little, the forces of Gaia and her brethren had weakened the Olympians, indirectly that is. They had destroyed multiple temples, statues of the gods and other figures that represented their power.

But for now the main ones remained, which were the original Olympus in Greece. The Olympus the gods currently lived in and the camp which held their children. The gods got most of their powers from these three factors, but they knew that they wouldn't be safe forever.

They had tried to get in contact with Fate once again, after seeing the events of the outside world. But like before, he could not be found. They had tried to IM him, but even Iris couldn't narrow his location. Since their discoveries, Zeus had given the council two weeks' worth of time to thoroughly search for the young deity. They were to discuss their findings at the meeting that was to take place after the two weeks were up.

The two weeks' worth of searching was over and the gods were once again sitting inside the throne room, which was filled with tension as each god anticipated the news. Once every immortal, major and minor, had taken their seat, the meeting began. As usual, Zeus started off as he spoke to the gathering.

"Is there anything new?" He inquired. Like the previous search, he had hoped that the others had better luck than him. But a glance at their faces told him that he was wrong. He let out a sigh of exasperation. He was King, so he wasn't in position to show his uneasiness, but at the moment even he couldn't keep the worry out of his eyes. This threat was too much to handle without proper assistance.

He perked up when he heard someone speak. "I saw what was going on in the world. Is this truly end of the Olympians?" It was Jason who had spoken. Zeus looked at his son with sad eyes. His life as an immortal had only begun, and now it was about to come to an end.

"We are still going to fight, right father?" Ares asked with a frown. Zeus knew his son well enough to know that before he submitted to anyone, he would fight to the death. Zeus gripped his bolt tightly. Ares was right, they were going to fight. They weren't just going to hand over their home.

"Of course we will fight. We will fight to the death before we let anyone take our home." Zeus asserted as nods of agreement were given from the other deities.

"What's the point?" He heard someone say. Zeus turned his head to see that it had been Hazel Levesque who had spoken. Everyone else followed his example and turned to look at her. She flinched at the sight of everyone looking at her.

"What do you mean dear?" Hestia asked gently. The girl seemed to relax at the sound of Hestia's voice. Zeus had always admired that about his oldest sister; her ability to sooth a person.

"No disrespect Lords and Ladies, but if what Fate said is true and Olympus is really going to fall, then shouldn't we spend our time trying to save the lives of as many as we can. We shouldn't be preparing to fight a war that we already know that's against us." She explained.

"He is not Fate, Fate is someone who is veracious and just. He is an arrogant and ignorant fool. And we will not lose this fight, we defeated Gaia before and we will do it again." Athena growled from her throne. The only one to nod in agreement was Athena's daughter.

Everyone turned their attention to Thalia when she cleared her throat. "No offense _sister_, but he was being just. I love my family, but he was right, what have the gods accomplished since they came into power."

Everyone, including Zeus, stared at her in surprise as she continued. "Nothing, that's what. From his point of view, he is being impartial and letting the other side take a crack at the world. So say whatever you want about him, but he wasn't lying about the things he said."

There was a moment of silence before Athena jumped out of her throne.

"Enough Athena. I too felt that the child was being honest." Zeus intervened before his children started fighting.

Athena once again looked at father in betrayal as she took her throne. Zeus, looking at the expression his daughter held, wondered how much he said spoiled her in her immortal life.

"So what will we do brother; prepare for war, or prepare for evacuation?" Poseidon asked turning to face Zeus.

Zeus was ready to follow Ares' example and prepare to fight to the death, but hearing his brother ask that question made him doubt his choices. He would never admit this out loud, but he felt much safer knowing that his brother had his back when going to war.

There was another moment of silence as Zeus pondered on that question. '_Fight to the death right now and lose everything, or surrender and live to see tomorrow.'_

He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the throne room was filled with a bright light. Every immortal grabbed their weapon of choice, which for most them was their symbol of power, and aimed at the harsh light. All of them were tensed as they assumed the worst scenario possible. '_Had Gaia sent her forces to kill them off?'_

They all waited, not knowing what or who to anticipate, as the light slowly started to fade. They all watched silently as the light died down to reveal...the fates, or rather the previous fates if what the young boy had told them was true.

"Would you look at that, sisters? We come to help our friends the Olympians, and they welcome us by trying to kill us." The sister in the middle, which was Clotho, said gesturing to their pointed weapons.

"You're right sister. Maybe we shouldn't have come." The sister to Clotho's left, which was Atropos, said frowning.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know were holding as they sheathed their weapons and took their seats.

"Forgive us Lady Fates. Most of us have been on edge because of some recent events." Athena said, smirking to herself. She knew that that boy was lying, and not she was going to be proven right.

"Athena, daughter of Zeus, goddess of Wisdom, we have gotten the word that you were giving our replacement a hard time." They said in unison.

Their ability to talk in synchronization was always a sight to watch. "Pardon me?" Athena inquired as everyone silently watched the interaction.

"Our replacement for the position of Fate, he was here a while ago and said that you were giving him trouble for a decision we made." They said.

"I…" Athena started but the sisters cut her off. "Listen goddess, we don't interfere with the decisions the Olympians make, and you shouldn't interfere with ours. We do what we feel is best. You are in no position to question or doubt that decision."

Athena was baffled by their statement. She didn't want to believe what she was told by the boy, but now here she was being forced to believe it. She didn't know how to reply to that, should she apologize or say nothing.

But before she could say anything, Hestia spoke up. "Excuse my niece dear sisters, she can be quite stubborn sometimes, but she was not alone when she questioned your choice to hand over the role of Fate. We all thought it was hard to believe." Hestia interjected before Athena could get further scorned.

"Yes, well it was for the best." They replied.

The room fell silent as everyone fully absorbed the news. When the young man had claimed that he was Fate, aside from Athena and her daughter, most believed him but they still had their doubts. But now there was nothing to doubt.

"Excuse me, but you said you were here to help us?" Artemis finally spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen.

"Yes, he informed us of the new Prophecy." Clotho replied, they had stopped talking in unison.

"How will you help us, we need the help of Fate, and seeing as how you don't hold that position…" Thalia trailed off.

"We know you need the help of Fate, which is why we are here." Lachesis hissed, finally speaking outside of the unison.

"I'm not sure I follow" Apollo muttered.

"We are here to convince him to help you win this war, instead of watching from the sidelines as our ancestors reclaim this world" Atropos said, playing with a pair of shears that were in her hands.

Everyone perked up hearing this; there still might be a chance for them to have their home _and _survive this war. Everyone watched silently as the sisters muttered amongst themselves.

"We have called him and he should be arriving shortly." Clotho said wrapping and unwrapping her ball of yarn.

"Please, sit." Zeus said as he snapped his fingers and made three miniature thrones appear. The sisters nodded in appreciation as they took their seat.

They all waited patiently for about two minutes before a flash appeared next to the sisters. But this time the immortals didn't reach for their weapons.

The bright light disappeared to reveal two figure instead of one. One was the boy they had met as Fate. Another was someone they didn't know. The mystery man was dressed in all black, from his boots to the jacket that covered his body. His hair was and even his eyes were midnight black.


	5. Chapter 5

_****Hey guys, Anaklusmus here. I bring Chapter 5 of this story. Hope you like it and keep supporting by reviewing, liking and following this story. I have other stories too, so check them out, i will update them asap. Thank you to my beta for all the editing done to this crappy writing, lol she's the best. I don't own anything written by Riordan. Until next time, enjoy and pce****_

**Chapter**_**5**_

_Previously on the Perished Heroes_

_The bright light disappeared to reveal two figures instead of one. One was the boy they had met as Fate. The other was someone they didn't know. The mystery man was dressed in all black, from his boots to the jacket that covered his body. His hair and even his eyes were midnight black._

The Olympians sat in silence as they watched the shadowy figure turn towards the three sisters and present them with a small bow, whilst Fate stood there and watched the interaction.

"Mistress', how long has it been?" The shadowy figure said with a small smile. His voice sounded soft and kind.

"Close to two decades; how have you been Alec?" Clotho said with a small smile of her own.

"Oh you know; same old, same old I guess. Nothing ever really happens anymore." The mystery man, now known as Alec, replied.

"I didn't expect you to be one of those people who would complain about his lack of work." Lachesis said with a slight smirk.

Alec let out a chuckle as he passed his hand through locks of his hair. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love that I have nothing to do but sit around. But it gets boring after a while."

"You wouldn't be bored if you sparred with me once in a while, but you're too afraid to get your ass handed to you in front of your wife." Fate said, finally speaking up. His face holding a smirk that clearly said his statement was a challenge.

"That's a cheap shot man. And I don't fight you anymore because I'm not a masochist; I don't enjoy being in pain." Alec said with a frown.

"Yes of course, being the person you are, you're clearly a sadist. Who knows the shit you do to the souls you keep locked up." Fate replied letting out a small chuckle.

"Why are you making me sound like the bad guy? Those people are getting what they deserve." Alec muttered.

"Uh…what do you mean the souls he collects? How can he collect souls?" Hades asked from his throne. The talk about the other worldly matters had piqued his interests.

"Excuse me for the late introduction, I am Alector Lockhart, Alec for short, and I am the new god of death. I replaced the previous god of death, Thanatos, when he fell into slumber many centuries ago. Due to my job, I collect the souls of those that have passed on from this world and lead them to Charon. But from the souls that I collect, I pay special attention to those who have done great wrong in their lifetime." Alec explained as he looked up to finally acknowledge the gathering in front of him.

"How come we weren't informed of this?" Zeus' frown clearly said he was not happy with the lack of updates on how things changed.

Before Alec could answer, Fate cut him. "It didn't concern you, that's why. We are not obligated to report everything to the Olympians. But the fact that you _didn't _know of this shows the lack of concern you have about anything outside of your little city." His stoic expression was slowly turning into a glare.

"Peace Alex. We came here to discuss the upcoming war. Let's settle this matter peacefully." Atropos said calmly, she had decided to put away her pair of shears.

Fate turned to the three sisters, his fully developed glare making them flinch and look away.

"Don't patronize me. I have already discussed with them what needed to be discussed. Why have you called me back here?" He snarled, his purple eyes shining brighter with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Relax Alex, we're just here to listen, remember? After all they've done for us, we owe them that much." Alec said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Fate, now known as Alex, turned to look at Alec. They stared at each-other as a silent conversation passed between them. Finally, Alex let out a sigh as he grabbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. When he opened his them again a minute later, they had returned to normal and he had taken up his stoic expression again.

"Sorry about that, you know how he is." Alec said addressing the previous Fates.

"Of course, we apologize as well for this inconvenience." They replied in unison.

The Olympian council watched the interaction in silence. They had never seen the three sisters act like that before; it was as if they didn't like it when Alex got agitated, it wouldn't be too farfetched to even say that they seemed to be _afraid _of Alex. They continued to stare in silence, not knowing what to say after seeing that little outburst.

"U-um on behalf of the entire council, I _too_ would like to apologize for making you come here again. It's just that, we would be really grateful if you could help us." Hestia said finally breaking the silence. Her expression didn't let any feelings through, but her voice exposed her nervousness.

Everyone turned to look at the being before them, awaiting his answer. The three sisters spoke up when they realized that he wouldn't answer to that.

"Alex, we think it would be best if you helped the Olympians win this war. We realize that the way they rule is barbaric, and they have no concern for anyone but them, but compared to them, our ancestors ruling again would be a hundred times, if not, a thousand times worse. So in the best interest of the world, help them fight this war."

The deities felt insulted by those statements, but for their future survival, they stayed silent.

"No, I don't want to save them. I don't want to keep seeing the same thing, I want change; I like change. And letting the enemy in this war win would bring the greatest change the world has seen since the gods took their throne." Alex finally stated.

Everyone took a minute to absorb what he had said, but they didn't understand the meaning behind his words. The world has changed drastically from the time the gods started ruling, it could even be said that the world has seen its greatest change within the last two millenniums.

"What do you mean by that? How hasn't the world changed?" Poseidon asked, finally deciding to speak.

"I am not talking about the world. I know the world changes, _I_ direct that change. I am talking about you. The Greek-Roman Pantheon is one of the largest, most powerful Pantheons out there; it has influence all over the world. But its members haven't at all changed from the time they took their seat of power to now. That's the…" That's when Athena cut him off.

"Don't speak nonsense _boy_, how have we not changed? We are much kinder than we were before. We acknowledge our children and even brought down Olympus to be closer to the human world." Athena snarled glaring murderously at Alex, she couldn't bear hearing him utter anymore nonsense. Others were nodding in approval of her statement.

"Being a good deity and a good parent is not something to brag about, it's something that should be done naturally, you ingrate! But regardless, answer me this; why did you start acknowledging your children? What brought upon this sudden change in behavior? What's the reason behind it? Not just her, can anyone on the council answer my question?" Alex replied, keeping his expression the same. If he was bothered by her condescending tone, he didn't let on.

Athena was astounded by his insult, never in her life had she been this humiliated and angered before. But putting her wounded pride aside, the young deities' question confused Athena. She didn't know how to answer this question. She looked around at the other members to see that they were confused as well. Athena's eyes drifted over to her daughter, Annabeth, to see that she was looking at her expectantly, not just Annabeth, but all the demigods that had become gods in the past two millenniums were looking for an answer from them.

There was silence as the original members of the Olympians council pondered on the question of the young deity. "No answer? Okay, how about I give an answer, and you can tell me if you agree or not?" Alex said, looking at the faces of the elder gods. When they didn't say anything to interject, he continued. "This little change was requested by a young demigod who lived two millenniums ago, everyone in this room knows him by the name of Perseus Jackson; son of Poseidon."

Alex heard muffled _gasps_ fill the room, he looked around the room as the deities looked on with wide eyes and piqued interest. "Yes, in this time you live your life the way he requested you should; being kind, acknowledging your children, etc. But at the time of his demand, even though you said you would, you did not listen to it. You just accepted it at face value. The change that he requested started taking place after the second giant war occurred. Now why is that?" He continued to explain as he kept his eyes on the deities. No one knew where he was going with this, so they listened intently.

"It's because of self-preservation. You gods realized that without your children you would eventually lose your thrones and all the power you hold. So to hold on to that power, you accepted your children, because you _knew_ if you did that then they would fight to the death for you. That is why you are different now from back then. Can anyone disagree with me?" He challenged.

The gods were taken aback by his statement. They felt insulted that he would make such an accusation. But no one dared challenge his statement, not because they thought he was completely right but because they were afraid of what he'd do because of the fact that he was partially right. When the Olympians first had the idea of bringing down Olympus, the reason had been all because of self preservation; they didn't want to lose the power they held, so they used their children.

The minor gods, who were once demigods, looked at their parents with wide eyes. The silence from them meant that what this being was saying, was true.

Alex broke the silence that had befallen within the room. "This proves my point. You claim that you have changed, but you haven't. Your actions may have changed, your behavior also, but the way you _think _hasn't change. If you could, you would sacrifice all your children to win this war." Again everyone stayed silent as they listened to what he had to say.

"You're wrong." Zeus said finally challenged. Yes, he couldn't deny his past actions and intentions, but over the past millenniums, and he couldn't speak for the other gods but he had gotten somewhat attached to his children; mortal and immortal, and that is why they were trying to spare them from this war as much as possible. "You're right about what we did before, we can't deny that. But we are different now. We don't want to sacrifice our children, which is why we're asking you for help. We know that if you were to help us, we will have a winning chance in this war."

Zeus, never in his life, would have thought that he would be begging someone to help him. But considering the situation and the things he wanted to protect, he knew he couldn't let his pride get in the way.

The throne room once again fell into silence as everyone pondered on everything that was said.

"So will you help us fight? We will be in your debt greatly." Poseidon said after a while. Everyone turned to look at Alex with hopeful eyes.

"Alex, let's just do this. Taking a chance on Gaia is too much of a risk. Plus, I don't think even _you _can hold them at bay." Alec stated, his expression had finally changed into one of seriousness. A statement that didn't go unnoticed by the deities residing within the room.

"Listen to Alec, Alex. Gaia and her brethren are unpredictable. There will be no benefit in this risk." The three sisters said in unison.

After listening to what they said, Alex finally let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice, I will help you." Everyone in the room smiled brightly hearing that; they might be able to survive this war after all. "But I'm not going to do it for free, I will state my demand and you have to match it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys, bringing you chapter 6 here. Sorry for the lack of regular updates, can't really supply that right now. Anyway this chapter was kind of rushed so i can give you guys something, plus due to my beta being on vacation there might be mistakes. If you notice something, let me know and i'll fix it. Next chapter will introduce new characters (Alex's army) and i have some in mind, but if you guys can want to share your impute or have a character you want to see come to life, leave them in the review and i shall try to use them. I need name, parent, and powers; if you can provide the appearance too, that'd be nice. That's it for now, enjoy, review, like and favorite. Thanks and until next time, pce out.**_

_**I don't own Pjo series, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Previously on The Perished Heroes_

_After listening to what they said, Alex finally let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice, I will help you." Everyone in the room smiled brightly hearing that; they might be able to survive this war after all. "But I'm not going to do it for free, I will state my demand and you have to match it."_

_**Alex POV**_

I really didn't want to help these Olympians, they were ignorant, arrogant, and unfit to rule; the sheer number of times Athena insulted me because of her petty pride proved that perfectly. But since Alec and the sisters kept pushing me for it, I had no choice but to agree. I would help them fight the war, however it would be on my terms.

But there was only one upside I could think of in this situation, and it was that I would be able to put my training to the test; I already knew that I was the best fighter, but it never hurt to show it once in a while.

I had said that they had had to meet my demands, but I didn't even have any to present to them, mostly due to the fact that I didn't think I'd be helping them here. I stood there and waited as they incredulously looked at me. Their eyes were filled with multiple questions.

A quick thought popped into my head, making me smile. Zeus had claimed that he had changed from his old ways, well I guess it's time to challenge that belief

"What is it that you demand?" Zeus asked, fearfully. It looked as if he knew what I was going to ask for, and he didn't like one bit of it. This only served to make me smirk.

"Well since we will be working together, let me take a moment to introduce myself. My name is Alexander Lockhart, and I'm this fools brother, unfortunately." I said gesturing to Alec while feigning disappointment.

"He's lying, I'm the best brother anyone could've asked for." Alex replied with a wide grin. From the corner of my eyes I saw the sisters smiling, obviously at our antics.

"As for the demands, I would like for you to listen to everything I have to say before answering, or overreacting, whatever may be the case." They all nodded, agreeing to my terms.

I gave a deep sigh before continuing. "Zeus, I want you to relinquish your throne."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Zeus looked at me with a blank expression, his hold on his bolt tightening to the point of turning his entire fist white. He then released his bolt and let out a sigh before speaking, completely surprising me.

"I am not saying I agree with your demand, but if I were to concur, whom shall I relinquish my throne to? To you? Would you like to be King of Olympus child?" His voice and appearance was void of any expression. Every single being in the throne room, myself included, was looking at Zeus skeptically.

After taking a moment to register what he had said, I replied. "It doesn't matter, relinquish it to whoever you deem more worthy than you."

"Alex, what're you doing?" Clotho interrupted. They seemed worried as to where I was going with this.

"We are negotiating our terms for this agreement. Just watch, this might just be most interesting thing to happen, _ever_." I said, not being able to suppress my smirk. They reluctantly stayed silent.

"Is there no other option?" Zeus had finally asked. He seemed dejected at the thought of giving up all of his authority.

"If there _was _no other options, would you be willing to do as I requested?" I asked. This would determine whether he had truly changed or not. I was hoping for the latter. If he really had changed, then I'd be forced to see him and his council in a new light, and I wasn't ready to do that.

"For the sake of all of us surviving, yes, I'd be willing to give up my throne. Shall I proceed to do just that?"

His response made me frown. Millions of swear words were being shouted in my head. I tried to find any hint of deceit in his eyes, but I found none; he seemed sincere about going through with it. I turned to Alec to see what he thought about this. He looked at me and just nodded, his message being clear as day. I sighed again, damn this place was making me sigh a lot.

"No, you can keep your throne, I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to give it up or not. I guess I have no choice but to believe you on your claim that you have...shall we say evolved from your past self."

Zeus exhaled an obvious relief, his expressionless face being replaced with a smile.

"So if that's not what you want, then what is your true demand?" Hera asked, looking at me skeptically.

I once again sighed. "I will bring my soldiers to assist you in the fight, but I will be the in charge. I will the leader, the commander, whatever you want to call it. All orders will come from me, and no one will do anything without running it by me first, Olympians included." Of course someone had to object to that, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

"That's preposterous, I am the goddess of war and strategy. I don't take orders in the battlefield." Athena screeched at me.

"Not in this war, you aren't. That is my demand Zeus, take it or leave it?"

He ignored the pleading look Athena sent him and turned to Poseidon, who gave him a slight nod. "In the name of the Council, I accept your demands, as long as you swear on the Styx to help us."

"FATHER." Athena screeched. Her face bright red and her eyes bulging out.

"No Athena, you heard the prophecy. We need him here, and if this is all it takes then I'll gladly agree to it." Zeus' stern look shut her up. She huffed her chest and reluctantly stayed quite.

"I'll help you, swear it on the Styx." I stated, regretting every word that came out of my mouth. Almost two thousand years of isolation comes crash down in a matter of minutes. Thunder rumbled outside of the room, sealing the oath.

"Okay, we will be taking our leave now, since everything is settled." The sisters called out in unison. I turned to face them, nodding in reply. "Take care Alex, Alec, Olympians." They gave a slight smile before flashing out.

"So what now _oh great commander_?" Ares grunted, he wasn't seething like Athena, but it was obvious that he was unhappy as well with me being in command.

"I would need a place to station my people, would that place be supplied here on Olympus or down at the camp?" I said to Zeus, ignoring Ares. The murderous glare he sent me made me smile.

"Can we have a place down below in camp? I don't think my squad will like being in this much proximity of the Olympians, plus we don't like bright places" Alec said from beside me.

"You heard the goth." I exclaimed, smiling. Thank gods others followed my example and smiled as well. The tension in the room was palpable enough to suffocate and kill, and we were all _immortal_.

"We have plenty of space in camp, where would you like to set up?" Zeus replied.

"I'm assuming all of Olympus takes up the middle area of this location and Camp Olympus is located south of here, near the water. That would mean that the area near Central Park is the most vacant, am I right?" I explained, visualizing the entire area in my head.

"That's right, we have yet to use that area." Hestia answered.

"Perfect, we will set up our camp there. This also works out because we will be near the exit so if anything were to happen, we'd be the first to know about it. That is, if your barriers near the water hold and stop the enemy from invading on that side."

"They'll hold. Those barriers would stop Typhoon in his tracks." Hecate called out from her seat. She had obviously played a part in creating the barriers.

"What good is stopping the son if the father gets through?" I inquired.

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"We will make sure to reinforce them; add more layers if need be." Poseidon stated, I nodded.

"You said you have soldiers, how big is your army?" Hades asked, he had been silent for a while now.

"It's not big enough to call an army. My soldier count would enumerate up to about fifty or so."

"What's adding fifty more mortal demigods to the list going to do to our chances of winning?" Ares grumbled.

"I never said they were mortal; they're immortals that will die in battle. And I assure you, they are fully trained; skilled enough to rival your minor gods."

Most of the minor gods raised their brows hearing this. "Here comes the arrogant, snarky comments and challenges." I muttered to myself. Hearing this, Alec smiled.

"Are you saying that your demigod soldiers are strong enough to defeat us?" Jason Grace said from his throne, his throne being made of solid gold that had purple lightning streaks on the side. He was sitting next to his friend Leo Valdez, the minor god of fire and machines; his throne looking like a robot that was posing as a chair so someone could sit on it.

"I wouldn't say that they could defeat you, but I'm sure they could give you a run for your Drachma." I said turning to face the young immortal.

"That's impossible. How can a mere demigod rival a god?" Jason barked, looking incredulous.

"Don't underestimate the half-bloods Jason, if I'm not mistaken, you yourself took down Krios when you were just a _mere_ demigod. Their ability to travel within both the immortal and mortal realms gives them unlimited freedom and advantages." I explained.

He looked like he wanted to argue back, but saw no flaw in my reasoning.

"That aside, when shall we expect the arrival of your soldiers?" Hades asked.

"For now I shall return to my home, and call them back from their various outings. Once all of them have returned I shall bring them here. It should take no more than a week." He nodded in reply.

"Um…" I turned to see Thalia struggling to word what she wanted to say. I nodded, gesturing her to continue. "If don't mind my asking, but I was just wondering where you lived?"

I chuckled at her question. '_Oh this should be interesting.'_ I thought.

Others were looking at me expectantly now as well. "Olympus of course, I decided to make use of the vacant Olympus in Greece." Most of them looked shocked at my answer. "I'm kind of surprised that you all left it vacant after it was targeted during the second war with the Giants."

After that a silence befall within the room.

"Well if that is all then I shall take my leave. I will return within the week, please prepare the area where we shall set up camp. Come on Alec." I said turning to walk away, Alec right on my tail.

"Wait…" Someone called out from behind me. "Are you returning to your home right now?" Thalia asked as I turned to face her.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, since you said you lived in the original Olympus, I was wondering if I could come along. I wanted to see how you remodeled it."

Alec beat me to the reply. "Of course you can come." Her face lighting up with a smile. I elbowed him and sent a glare that posed a clear question '_What're you doing?'_

He moved out of my reach, ignoring my question. "Would anyone else like to come?"

I lunged for him this time, but he jumped out of the way, smiling like an idiot.

I saw that others raised their hands in answer to his question. "Do whatever you want, I'm leaving." I grumbled before flashing out.

XXXX

_**Alec POV**_

After he failed to grab me, Alex grumbled something before flashing out, making me smile at his usual distaste for letting outsiders into our home. Now I would agree with him on most cases, but right now I thought that letting these guys visit our home would lessen the tension between us, we can't fight a war if we start fighting amongst ourselves.

Along with Thalia, her brother Jason was coming. So was Leo along with his girlfriend Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Athena's daughter Annabeth, also Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Some of the Major Olympians decided to join as well. There was Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite and surprisingly Athena and Artemis.

Aside from these immortals, most of them flashed out or went about doing their own business. "Is this everyone?" I asked once all of them gathered in front of me. They all nodded in reply. "I'm assuming you all know where the original Olympus is, teleport to its base first, and then we will take it by foot from there." I said before flashing out of the throne room.

XXXX

_**Thalia POV**_

After flashing out of the throne room, we all simultaneously arrived at the base of the original Mt. Olympus.

As soon as we arrived, I saw something that wasn't there the last time I was here two millenniums ago. There was a fifty foot tall bronze wall surrounding the mountain, with a gate made out of gold in front of us.

"You guys must really not like outsiders." Hermes muttered as he strained his neck to look up at the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with being extra cautious." Alec replied walking towards the gate, us following his trail.

Now that I took a good look at the gate, it was a marvelous piece of work. The patterns on the doors came together to create a figure. The right one looking like Alex, while the left held Alec.

"Did you guys build this all by yourself?" Annabeth asked, examining the gate.

"Building wasn't so hard, being able to use magic and all, designing on the other hand was a piece of work. Alex didn't want anything short of perfection." Alec explained as he walked up to a screen that was in the middle of the gate. We all silently watched as he placed his hand on the screen. The screen scanned his hand before flashing a green in recognition. Then a small mic popped out from the side of the screen, making Alec bend forward in order to speak to it. "Alector Lockhart, first legion." He said before the mic retreated back into screen.

There was a moment of silence before the screen replied in the voice of a woman. "Recognized, welcome back Alec. Alex warned me that you'd be bringing guests, how many?"

He turned to us and did a quick head count. "Thirteen." He said turning back to the screen.

I was a little taken back by the use of the high tech system. Even though we were two thousand years into the future, none of us gods really relied on mortal technology, we had no use for it.

"Confirmed. Welcome to Olympus everyone." The screen said before going black. The two golden gates groaned loudly as they slowly opened. Alec walked in and we followed.

Everything inside the wall was beautiful. The entire mountain was filled different types of buildings, from modern houses, mansions, to historic houses and buildings. And on top of the mountain was the iconic throne room, except it looked like it had been rebuilt.

"Did you guys break down the old throne room and rebuild it?" It had been Apollo who asked the question, craning his neck to look at the building.

"Yea kind of, we needed to add living space in there. We couldn't really sleep on the chairs." Alec replied looking up as if he was admiring their work.

"You destroyed the original Olympus throne room so you could add living space to it?" Athena asked incredulously. "What about these buildings on the side?"

"You say that as if these houses are unoccupied." Looking at Athena made Alec frown, which I didn't understand, she had just asked a question.

"Who lives in these houses?" Annabeth asked from next to me, she shared the same look as her mother.

"Half-Bloods, Mortals, and some immortals." He answered, walking to the stairs that led up the mountain. If he thought I was going to walk up the stairs all the way to the top, he was crazy. But I was surprised when as soon as he stepped on a stair, it started moving up like an escalator, which was odd because they looked as if they were made out of stone.

"Guess you can use magic to do whatever, even make a rock act like a machine." I muttered as I followed everyone to the steps.

"What do you mean demigods and mortals and immortals? Why are they living here instead of Olympus?" Athena asked once again. I had to admit, even I was getting a little annoyed by her constant questions. _Can someone else talk, please?_ I loved Annabeth, but her mom was a piece of work sometimes.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't allow Titans and their children on Olympus, and clear sighted mortals can chose to live here if they want, to avoid the crazy world they see out there." He said walking up the moving steps.

"You let Titans live here? Don't they try to kill you?" Hermes asked with raised eyebrows. That was a good question, I knew there were some decently mannered Titans out there, but in my experience, most of them tried to kill you.

Alec let out a chuckle hearing that question. He turned to face us, the bright sunlight shining on his pure black hair and eyes. "Yea, when we finished renovating this place, multiple Titans attacked us, trying to take control. But they learned their lesson soon enough, I mean it's kind of hard to fight the person that holds your lifeline."

"Once they realized they were outmatched, they had no choice but to give up. And after that we sort of let them live here, as long as they behaved that is."

I was kind of surprised hearing this, I had to no idea a mini war took place here. As we slowly made our up, I looked to my sides to examine the buildings and the people walking about. There were children running around, girls walking hand in hand with guys, etc.

"So how many of the Titans live here?" Jason asked, finally deciding to talk. His eyes were roaming all over the mountain, doing exactly what I was doing, while occasionally glistening over when he saw a good looking girl.

I hated how my little brother had changed after becoming immortal. He had become an exact replica of our father, and it made me sick.

"I don't know, don't keep track of all of them. But you can ask Alex once we meet up. Oh, and I wouldn't try to do what you're thinking. These people are under Alex's protection and he'd kill you for thinking like that." Alec said looking at my brother, he had obviously noticed the look in his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Jason asked with a frown. The others were turning to look at him now as well. Artemis was the first to notice what Alec had said and she looked utterly disgusted.

"I'm saying stop thinking with your fucking dick before it gets chopped off, you fucking knucklehead." He glared at Jason.

"Like father like son, I guess" Hades muttered as he and Poseidon shared a smile. Even though they had demigod kids, they weren't as bad as Zeus. Now that the Elder pact was lifted, the Zeus cabin had to be remade due to said god having too many children.

Honestly, I was surprised Hera was still with him. I think it had something to do with her being the goddess of marriage that was preventing her from getting a divorce. Before I hated her for hating me, but now I pitied her.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep my hands off of his collection of bitches and whores." Jason said smirking.

"Jason, knock it off. You're a guest here." I said glaring at him.

"Shut up _mom_." He said brushing me aside. He was still smirking at Alec, whose eyes flashed dangerously before settling back to their regular self.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "_Let's help the Olympians, it'll be better._" He said as if trying to mimic his own voice. "What the fuck was I thinking? Should've just sided with Gaea."

Now we were all glaring at Jason, who seemed taken back by god of death's statement. He was walking up the moving steps now, taking them two at a time.

"You never learn, do you?" I snapped at my brother before rushing to Alec.

"Hey…uh, you guys aren't really going to go side with Gaea now, are you?" I asked trying to keep pace with him.

"Let your brother keep disrespecting us and we just might." His expression was blank but his voice said he was obviously unhappy.

"Yea, please ignore that moron, his IQ is lower than a cyclops." I said trying to lessen the tension. My attempt was a success.

"Guess you can't get blame someone who's stupider than a cyclops." He replied with a hint of a smile. He stopped rushing up the stairs, letting everyone catch up to us. "Don't worry, even if I say that, Alex already swore on the Styx. We kind of have to help you guys now, whether we like it or not."

"Sorry for making you guys do this, but I guess that doesn't mean much right now, right?"

"The thought counts I guess." He replied smiling as we silently waited for the others.


End file.
